Le sourire de Méduse
by Rain on your Back
Summary: La dernière des Gorgones est destinée à une mort violente. Mais voilà, il y en a qui veulent changer ce destin. [Cadeau de Noël pour Koba!]


**Le sourire de Méduse**

 **Auteur :** Rain

 **Disclaimer :** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ce que vous trouverez dans ces pages de mythologie grecque.

 **Note :**

Je poste ces petits cadeaux (aha) en avance parce que, comme vous le savez peut-être, le 25 ff nous fait toujours des pannes terribles. Donc si vous voulez attendre demain matin, n'hésitez pas ! Mais je ne vous surveille pas^^

Cette histoire est écrite depuis un bout de temps, du coup en relisant j'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite et que ça mériterait bien plus, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire. C'est pas facile de trouver le bon ton pour ce genre d'histoires je trouve. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !^^

Je suis partie de certaines études qui montrent une... transformation dans la conception grecque de ce mythe. On connait bien l'histoire de Méduse punie par Athéna pour avoir commis un sacrilège dans son temple, mais d'autres versions plus anciennes veulent qu'Athéna, en transformant Méduse, cherchait à la protéger et lui donner les moyens de se défendre contre les hommes lui voulant des crasses. J'aime beaucoup cette idée! D'ailleurs, sur le sujet, y a un bel essai qui s'appelle _Le rire de la Méduse_ , d'Hélène Cioux.

Tout ça pour dire, joyeux Noël, Koba!^^

* * *

Au commencement était l'océan, plein de tonnerres et de tourbillons.

Dans les profondeurs vivaient de nombreuses divinités nées avec l'univers, dont la grande Keiko et son époux et frère Mikihisa. De nombreuses légendes naîtraient sur leur compte avec le temps, pleines comme toutes légendes de demi-mensonges et vérités. On dit que Keiko change de visage avec les jours, devenant dragon, raie, requin et orque selon ses désirs, sans jamais montrer son vrai visage. On dit aussi que son époux, puissant triton à la voix de fontaine, était le seul à la connaître.

De leurs unions, tumultueuses il est vrai, naquirent trois filles. La première, surnommée la Forte, était Anna. La seconde, Pirika, était l'Errante, et la dernière, Tamao, la Rusée. Les deux premières étaient immortelles et ne répondaient qu'à elles-mêmes; la dernière, se sentant exclue à cause de sa mortalité, se fit prêtresse de la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, Jeanne.

Malgré sa mortalité, la grande beauté et l'égale douceur de Tamao faisaient d'elle l'élue de nombreux cœurs. Les voyageurs venus prier Jeanne étaient tous frappés par l'allure radieuse de la jeune prêtresse, et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rapporter avec eux le souvenir brumeux de cette apparition. Les conteurs soufflaient qu'elle était la véritable Galatée, faite d'albâtre, de soie et de grenat; les sculpteurs se perdaient à tenter de retrouver l'angle de son front, la courbe de sa joue, de son menton. Elle échappait aux mots comme elle échappait aux mains, heureuse d'être utile et chérie par sa déesse.

Bientôt, la rumeur atteint les oreilles des dieux d'en haut.

« Sait-on d'où elle vient ? » Jun, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour, ne pouvait cacher son intérêt. Les belles mortelles ornaient habituellement ses propres temples, et elle se demandait déjà si Jeanne accepterait de lui donner sa pupille.

« Je crois que c'est la sœur d'Anna, » répondit Yoh distraitement. Le dieu des forges s'était de longue date remis des nombreuses infidélités de sa femme. Ayant rencontré la plus âgée des Gorgones par hasard, le dieu s'en était épris, et il passait désormais ses journées auprès d'elle.

« Anna, la fille de Keiko et Mikihisa ? » Jun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprise. « Les Titans marins ? »

Hao releva la tête. Le dieu des océans avait, comme à son habitude, lancé un défi (qu'il gagnait) à son frère aîné, Marco, et il avait plusieurs amphores de vin dans le nez. Il ne parvint pas à cacher qu'il était surpris d'apprendre qu'une telle beauté était née de son domaine. Il fut aussitôt pris d'une insatiable curiosité, et s'apprêtait à demander des précisions quand un autre dieu le prit de court.

« Cette discussion n'a aucun intérêt. » La voix de Ren, le dieu de l'Hadès, faisait toujours crisser l'air comme un vent glacé. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. C'était assez rare de le voir, car il n'aimait pas le brouhaha de l'Olympe. Son épousée non plus, d'ailleurs : Marion, qui était assise droite et silencieuse près de lui, ne prêtait aucune attention à la conversation.

« Il s'agit d'une prêtresse de Jeanne. Quand bien même elle serait plus belle que Jun, et ce n'est pas le cas, il est interdit de l'approcher. »

Jun, qui s'était rembrunie un instant, finit cependant par acquiescer.

« Si elle est aussi belle qu'on le dit, il vaudrait peut-être la peine de défier la pimbêche, » fit cependant Hao, une lueur rusée dans les yeux alors qu'il regardait sa rivale du moment.

La déesse de la sagesse s'entretenait avec son père, perché sur son trône de nuages. Sentant le poids des regards sur elle, elle se retourna, et s'approcha. « On parle de moi?  
\- Pourquoi parlerait-on de toi? »La nonchalance d'Hao aurait pu en tromper beaucoup, mais pas elle. Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

« On dit que tu nous caches une mortelle magnifique, une fille de Keiko, » expliqua Jun, jamais mécontente de semer la discorde entre ses petits camarades.

Le visage de la déesse guerrière s'assombrit encore. « Je ne cache rien du tout. Mes prêtresses m'ont juré leur foi de leur plein gré, et ne sont pas à vendre.  
\- Personne n'a encore parlé de l'acheter, » fit remarquer Ren, avec un certain dédain. Jeanne lui lança un regard acéré avant de se retourner vers Hao.

« Je me suis bien faite entendre ? Tamao est à moi. Et tu ne t'approches pas de mon temple.  
\- Wooh, » souffla Horo-Horo de derrière son cocktail multicolore. Le dieu de la débauche ricana devant la tête de Jeanne, avant de décider de prudemment s'esquiver sous la table.

La déesse secoua la tête et se releva.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » Hao fit une moue faussement déçue.

Jeanne leva un sourcil. « Il faut croire que ta conversation n'est pas si intéressante que ça. La sienne parvient toujours à me captiver, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle avait disparu. Hao fit claquer sa langue. Il savait que Jeanne était du genre protectrice envers ses serviteurs mortels, mais il avait pu remarquer à quel point elle se montrait possessive de celle-là en particulier. Son intérêt n'en était que plus piqué. Il allait simplement devoir trouver un stratagème pour voir la belle mortelle. Mais le fait de devoir attendre n'était pas un problème pour un immortel…

Il attendit patiemment son occasion. Puis, lassé d'attendre, il la créa.

Jeanne et lui se disputaient le destin d'un autre mortel, le très rusé Chocolove, rescapé d'une grande guerre, qui était encore sur le chemin du retour. Il avait blessé et humilié l'un des héros d'Hao, le borgne Peyote, et depuis le dieu des mers avait décidé qu'il devait payer cette insulte. Détourner la course du navire de Chocolove n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant, et bientôt ce dernier était aux prises avec un poulpe géant.

Jeanne sentit le désespoir de son héros et se prépara à partir pour l'aider. Avant de se mettre en route, elle apparut à sa prêtresse, et lui prit les mains :

« Tamao, je dois m'absenter. Tant que je ne serai pas revenue, je te demanderai de rester dans le temple. Rares sont ceux qui oseraient me braver et pénétrer en ces lieux : ma magie te protégera. Promets-moi de ne pas sortir… »

La prêtresse, qui avait rougi, acquiesça timidement. « Je n'oserais jamais vous décevoir. J'espère juste que vous reviendrez vite. » Oser demander cela de sa déesse la faisait balbutier. Jeanne eut un sourire bienveillant et se pencha vers elle pour lui embrasser le front.

« Je te le promets, Tamao. Sois sans crainte, rien ne t'arrivera. »

Ces paroles prononcées, la déesse s'évanouit dans les airs, et Tamao fut laissée seule.

* * *

Hao n'avait pas besoin d'attendre une seconde de plus. Le dieu marin descendit de la montagne des dieux et s'approcha du sanctuaire de son pas léger, ne s'arrêtant qu'en bas des marches qui y menaient.

Tamao s'était assigné la tâche de les laver. Agenouillée sur la pierre rose, elle peinait à la tâche, sans épargner ni sa sueur ni ses bras. Le soleil tombait des hautes fenêtres pour lui faire un voile doré, délicatement posé sur son lâche chignon rose.

La vision ne fit qu'accentuer la passion du dieu, qui s'arrêta pour l'observer.

Lorsqu'Hao approcha des marches du temple, la prêtresse sentit l'air se refroidir, et sa poitrine se serrer. Avec un frisson, elle releva la tête, et se sentit prise au piège dans le regard du dieu.

Hao n'avait pas besoin de lui demander qui elle était. Tamao sentait, elle aussi, qui lui faisait face.

« V-vous ne pouvez pas venir ici, » s'affola la mortelle en courant jusqu'en haut des marches, en dessous de l'arche qui menait dans les entrailles du temple. Hao cilla. Sa chance s'éloignait.

La magie de Jeanne protégeait le temple et ses marches; il ne pouvait les monter. Mais ça, il le savait avant de venir, et il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il ne pouvait pas monter; restait à la convaincre de descendre.

« Je comprends que tu aies peur, » souffla-t-il, les mains levées vers elle. « Mais je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu sais qui je suis. »

Ce n'était pas une question. La fille de titans marins ne pouvait ignorer qui régnait sur les eaux. Incertaine, Tamao lança un regard en arrière, vers le temple, vers la statue de Jeanne.

Quelque chose d'indéfini et d'impérieux, qui n'était pas un mot mais pas simplement un son, la rappela à l'ordre. Hao, juste en bas des marches, la fixait, et son regard criait la faim dévorante des tourbillons, la passion létale des sirènes.

« Descends, » ordonna-t-il. Malgré son regard, il avait dans sa voix toute la bienveillance trompeuse des mers étales.

Tamao, les yeux vagues, descendit.

* * *

Les dieux sont liés à leurs sanctuaires comme à des organes vitaux.

Jeanne sentit la déchirure de l'affront fait à son temple comme une mortelle aurait senti un glaive s'enfoncer dans son flanc. Elle dût s'asseoir un moment, respirant difficilement à travers la douleur et la panique qui montait en elle.

Sans être capable d'en être sûre, la déesse était intimement convaincue que quelqu'un s'en était pris à Tamao. D'autres peuples que les Grecs vivaient sur les rivages de la mer, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils attaquent ce qu'ils percevaient être les points névralgiques de la civilisation de ses dieux. Et elle avait laissé Tamao sans défense...

Immédiatement et malgré la douleur, Jeanne reprit le chemin du temple. Ses pieds volaient presque sur le chemin, ne ralentissant que lorsqu'elle vit apparaître les hautes colonnes de pierre blanche.

Elle trouva Tamao abandonnée sur les marches. La mortelle était brûlante; son souffle était court, et ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vide. Jeanne se sentit d'abord soulagée de la voir en vie, et apparemment intacte. Mais bientôt la douleur qui la tançait s'aviva, et elle dût s'asseoir près de sa prêtresse.

« Dame Jeanne, » murmura celle-ci, à son tour inquiétée par l'état de sa compagne. Puis elle sembla comprendre quelque chose, et une expression mêlée d'horreur et de terreur passa sur son visage. La main qu'elle avait tendue vers Jeanne retomba, et elle recula à tâtons.

La déesse, elle aussi, sentit l'angoisse prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Quand Tamao s'était éloignée, la douleur elle-même était retombée. Ce qui signifiait...

« Je suis désolée, ma dame, » gémit Tamao avant de fondre en larmes. Le charme du dieu des océans s'était évanoui avec lui, ne laissant rien qu'un souvenir de sel et de vagues chaudes, rien en vérité qui puisse justifier les conséquences de leur union.

« Hao, » devina Jeanne. Tout s'était trop bien enchaîné pour que ce ne soit pas une de ses intrigues: le monstre marin menaçant Chocolove à des lieues du temple, apparemment invincible mais finalement écrasé par la puissance de la déesse guerrière... La frustration et la rage se mêlèrent à la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser une seule mortelle, hein? Il fallait toujours qu'il s'approprie ce qu'elle possédait de droit. C'était le jeu habituel des dieux, et elle le savait, mais cette fois-ci l'amertume dans sa bouche refusait de s'éteindre.

« Ma dame, je vous ai trahie, je mérite...  
\- Rien du tout, » répondit la déesse d'une voix éteinte; « Je ne suis pas sotte au point de croire que tu aurais pu résister. On ne dit pas non à un dieu, et encore moins à Hao, sans en souffrir les conséquences. Il faut... Il faut réfléchir, Tamao.  
\- Réfléchir?  
\- Réfléchir à ton avenir. »

Le visage de la mortelle verdit. Jeanne l'aurait giflée qu'elle n'aurait pas pris une autre couleur. La déesse leva une main qu'elle voulait apaisante.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Ceci n'était pas de ton fait, je le sais, mais le sacrilège reste entier. C'est comme avoir une dague enfoncée dans mon ventre. J'y survivrais, mais je ne pourrais plus défendre mes héros et remplir mes fonctions correctement. Je ne saurais me le pardonner. »

Tamao, grave, acquiesça. « Je comprends. Je pars maintenant, vous ne me reverrez plus...  
\- Attends. » Jeanne fit l'effort de se redresser, d'attraper le poignet pâle de sa compagne. « Tu ne peux pas partir. Les rencontres divines ne restent jamais secrètes. Un jour, quelqu'un apprendra ce qui t'es arrivé... et cela pourrait devenir un danger pour toi. Au-delà même du monde grec, il est des tribus qui capturent ceux qui ont été aussi... intimement visités. Ce n'est pas un destin enviable. Pas plus que ne le serait celui d'une jeune femme sans famille allant de par les routes. »

Tamao avait encore verdi. Jeanne serra son poignet pour la rassurer, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Dame Jeanne... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Jamais. Je... Mes soeurs sont immortelles, elles. Les demi-dieux ont leur force pour les défendre; les filles des dieux deviennent habituellement des nymphes, des naïades. Pourquoi... pourquoi moi, il a fallu que je sois mortelle et presque humaine? » Elle avait du mal à parler, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Elle voyait bien l'effort que Jeanne devait produire pour la toucher, elle qui auparavant ne manquait pas une occasion de l'effleurer.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait accueilli la jeune femme, elle vit un pan du destin se présenter devant ses yeux, incomplet. Elle n'avait pas _voulu_ le compléter, pas voulu creuser. Pour une fois, la déesse de la sagesse et de la ressource avait voulu ne rien voir. Il était bien des nymphes et des demi-déesses qui avaient vécu des vies tranquilles sous la protection d'êtres comme elle. Elle avait voulu croire que ce serait le cas de Tamao, et que cette vison d'elle en haut des marches du temple en était une confirmation. Maintenant, elle était détrompée...

Malgré elle, elle sentit une autre image se dégager de la mortelle. Sans vouloir l'observer en détail, elle en devinait les contours, le contenu. Si elle voulait protéger Tamao, en effet, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions...

« Tamao, » murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les bras. L'intéressée, d'abord incertaine d'avoir compris, vint ensuite se fougner dans les bras de sa déesse. Elle la sentit prendre une respiration douloureuse, voulut se dégager; mais elle ne le put pas.

« Il y a une voie, » expliquait Jeanne doucement. « Une voie qui te mettrait à l'abri des simples humains, mais aussi des dieux. Tu serais protégée... mais tu serais condamnée à la solitude, à l'obscurité, aux rumeurs. »

La mortelle cligna des yeux. « Une voie...?  
\- La métamorphose, » termina Jeanne abruptement. Elle refusait de lâcher Tamao, tout en sachant qu'elle empirait son état de minute en minute.

Il y eut un silence. La déesse se doutait que sa prêtresse se remémorait les mille contes chuchotés à l'oreille des enfants, ceux d'une nymphe fuyant Nichrome, des multiples conquêtes de Marco, des braves fous partant en croisade contre Ren et son domaine pour n'en ramener la plupart du temps que cendres et douleurs.

Tamao acquiesça contre Jeanne. « S'il vous plaît, transformez moi. J'ai confiance en vous.  
\- Tu es sûre...? » La déesse avait froid. Si froid.

Tamao acquiesça de nouveau.

Alors doucement, sans la lâcher, Jeanne laissa sa magie agir. Dans l'avenir de Tamao, pas de roseau, pas de cygne ou de génisse trop susceptible d'attirer l'oeil d'un humain cupide. En fait, de l'extérieur, il ne sembla pas que l'apparence de la mortelle changeât. Et pourtant elle était désormais différente.

Jeanne ferma les yeux avant de presser un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Tamao et la laisser s'éloigner. Comme elle devinait le silence dubitatif de la mortelle, elle expliqua: « Désormais, tous ceux qui croiseront ton regard et te verront se transformeront en pierre immédiatement, humain ou dieu. Si une menace s'approche de toi, tes cheveux se transformeront en serpents venimeux pour te prévenir et te protéger. Personne ne pourra t'attaquer à ton insu. »

Tamao cilla, un peu assommée à cette idée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être différente : ses cheveux lui semblaient inchangés, et son regard n'avait pas de poids particulier.

« J'imagine que je devrais éviter les miroirs et la surface de l'eau? Pour ne pas me pétrifier moi-même? »

Jeanne, abasourdie, secoua la tête. « Non, évidemment que non, ce serait fou de ma part de créer une telle faiblesse dans ta protection. Tu pourras te regarder dans tous les miroirs... » Quelque chose se mit à danser à la limite de sa perception. C'était une maille du destin qui s'agitait. Malgré elle, Jeanne y prêta attention. Apparemment, elle était _censée_ laisser cette faiblesse à Tamao. Censée la laisser en proie au premier matador venu.

Elle pouvait encore altérer sa magie, replacer la faiblesse qu'elle avait instinctivement comblée. Elle le pouvait toujours... mais elle ne le ferait pas, décida-t-elle. Elle était parvenue à ignorer ce maillon jusqu'ici. Elle pouvait en faire de même dans l'avenir. Ce n'était qu'une simple altération du destin, rien de majeur...

Le visage troublé, la déesse reprit la main de la mortelle. En un instant, le paysage autour d'elles changea : à la place du temple se dressaient des falaises acérées, et dans une paroi rocheuse était creusée une faille imposante.

« Cette grotte est assez grande pour t'accueillir et te cacher. Je vais en chasser les habitants, et demander à Yoh de te forger tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour bien vivre...  
\- Dame Jeanne, » les interrompit une nouvelle voix. Tamao, surprise, tourna la tête avant de se souvenir de son nouveau pouvoir, et ferma promptement les yeux. Jeanne rouvrit les siens et découvrit Pirika et Anna, l'air grave.

« Nous avons senti que quelqu'un s'en était pris à Tamao, et ce que vous avez fait ensuite, » commença la première. « On a eu du mal, mais on a voulu vous suivre, parce que...  
\- Transformez-nous aussi, » la coupa Anna.

Jeanne cilla. Tamao se retint de crier.

« Il est hors de question d'abandonner notre sœur. Et il est hors de question de ne plus pouvoir croiser son regard sans risquer de la laisser seule. »

Jeanne attendit une suite qui ne vint pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se concentra sur Anna. « Et Yoh? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Il fermera les yeux. Je les lui banderai. Nous sommes immortels, Tamao non; il n'est pas question de la laisser. »

Vaincue, Jeanne leva les mains, ignorant un cri de protestation de ladite Tamao, et referma les yeux. L'aura divine se déposa sur les deux sœurs, et bientôt elles étaient, elles aussi, transformées.

Jeanne fit un geste vers la grotte. « Comme je le disais à Tamao, Yoh va se mettre immédiatement au travail pour vous fournir tous les meubles dont vous aurez besoin. Je vais vous amener nectar et ambroisie pour commencer...  
\- Pas la peine, » interrompit Pirika. « Nous chasserons. Comme ça il y aura aussi des peaux et des fourrures, pour le mobilier et les vêtements. »

Jeanne acquiesça vaguement, faisant mentalement l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle devait leur dire, tout ce qui devait être organisé pour que les trois sœurs puissent vivre correctement dans cet endroit isolé. Elle fit l'amer constat qu'elle ne trouvait plus une seule raison de rester, de garder la main de Tamao dans la sienne.

« Dame Jeanne. » C'était Pirika. « Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Et bien, en plus. Vous pouvez avoir confiance. »

Jeanne se força à sourire. « Je n'en doute pas." Puis, à regret, elle lâcha la main de son ancienne prêtresse et commença le long voyage du retour. Elle ne marcha cependant pas longtemps. Bientôt ses pas ralentissaient. Malgré elle, elle se retourna, observant de loin les trois sœurs, qui se serraient les unes contre les autres devant l'entrée de la grotte.

Non, son travail n'était pas terminé. Maintenant que son temple n'était pas souillé par l'affront d'Hao, elle retrouverait vite tous ses pouvoirs. Elle devait veiller sur ces héroïnes. Elle le devait, et elle le ferait, quelles que soient les conséquences.

* * *

Jeanne ne reparut pas sur l'Olympe. Personne n'en parla vraiment. Les dieux qui étaient au courant se taisaient, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ne voulaient pas se mêler des affaires de la déesse de la guerre. Elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Le seul de la seconde catégorie qui pouvait se permettre de s'inquiéter à voix haute était Marco. C'était son père, après tout, et Jeanne lui passait tout. Ils s'adoraient mutuellement – deux paons appréciant le plumage de leur miroir, persiflaient les Erynnies – et le roi des cieux piétinait presque.

Un soir, il finit par s'adresser à celui qui l'avait sans doute vue le dernier : Nichrome, dieu du soleil et des arts.

« Si Jeanne n'est pas ici, elle est forcément sur Terre, et tes rayons l'ont forcément aperçue, » raisonnait-il.

Nichrome secoua la tête, soudain visiblement nerveux, et marmonna: « Non, pas vue.  
\- Moi non plus, » claironna Rutherford à son côté. Déesse de la lune et de la chasse, elle était bien plus vive que son jumeau, et en faisait la démonstration: « Tu sais, elle pourrait être allée dans le monde des morts rendre visite à un de ses héros.  
\- Elle déteste Ren, » rappela Mathilda de son siège, avant de se rappeler que ledit Ren était en profonde discussion avec Horokeu juste à côté. « Désolée. Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Ren secoua la tête, visiblement pas froissé pour un sou. « Marion m'aurait avertie. Personne ne va aux Champs Elysées sans notre jointe permission, » rappela-t-il avant de se désintéresser du sujet.

« Il y a une personne qui est bien silencieuse, » annonça Rutherford, un sourire ricanant au coin des yeux. Marco suivit son regard jusqu'à Hao, qui buvait sans regarder personne, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Mon frère. As-tu quelque chose à dire au sujet de Jeanne? »

Le ton employé suffit à faire le silence dans la salle. Mathilda regarda son assiette vide et marmonna qu'un héros avait besoin d'elle avant de disparaître. Nichrom roula des yeux mais ne bougea pas; Ren et Horokeu se levèrent pour rejoindre une salle plus privée.

Hao finit tranquillement son verre et le reposa avant de regarder son frère.

« Pourquoi saurais-je quelque chose des va-et-vient de la petite pimbêche? Je ne suis pas marié, moi, je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre. »

Rutherford, qui n'en perdait pas une, se pencha en avant. « Pourtant vous vous étiez disputés, la dernière fois... à propos de la petite mortelle, non? »

Les sourcils de Marco se froncèrent un peu plus. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre la parole, quelqu'un se précipita dans la grande salle. Il s'agissait d'Achille, dieu des messagers et des menteurs. Scannant la pièce des yeux, il fit une grimace, puis sourit en voyant Hao et se précipita.

« Des héros ont besoin de ton aide!  
\- Pas maintenant, Achille, » grogna Marco.

« Si si, maintenant, Achille, » répéta Hao d'un ton moqueur. « Raconte-moi. »

Le messager hésita, puis suivit son inclinaison de toujours. Il se tourna vers Hao et se mit à parler à toute allure : « C'est une mère et son enfant. Le grand-père veut sa peau à cause d'une prophétie. Fils de Mathilda. Comme elle n'est pas dans le coin et que tu l'as déjà aidé, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, » expliqua le messager à bout de souffle. « Ils sont à pied. La mère est une guerrière mais le fils est aveugle et elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule. Ils sont sur le point d'être rattrapés et la mère ne jure que par toi. Elle dit qu'elle t'a vu il y a près de dix-neuf ans. Elle et le petit étaient enfermés dans un coffre jeté à la mer...  
\- Hmmm, » fit le brun sans montrer le moindre début d'intérêt. C'était cependant une échappatoire bienvenue devant la tempête qui s'annonçait. « Rappelle-moi leurs noms?  
\- Lilirara, et Lyserg, » fit Achille fièrement.

Et alors Hao se souvint.

C'était une frasque de Mathilda. Un vieux roi avait appris qu'il n'aurait pas de fils à la naissance de sa fille, et que son petit-fils le tuerait. N'osant pas tuer son enfant lui-même, il l'enferma dans une haute tour et en défendit l'entrée. Seulement voilà, la fille était jolie, et Mathilda l'avait vue en visitant l'un des gardes, promis à un futur glorieux. Ce qui devait arriver ensuite était arrivé, et la fille avait donné naissance à un petit garçon.

Le roi, fou de rage, avait crevé les yeux du bébé, puis enfermé mère et fils dans un coffre à offrandes et avait déclaré à la ronde qu'il en offrait le contenu au dieu des océans. Par vague curiosité, ou peut-être finalement par pressentiment, le brun avait maintenu l'embarcation de fortune au-dessus de la folie des flots jusqu'à une île reculée où ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Mais le destin des héros n'était jamais la paix.

D'autres souvenirs montèrent en Hao. Ce qu'il avait vu en sauvant Lyserg la première fois : le petit, caché derrière un grand miroir lui servant de bouclier, ses deux yeux d'émeraude brillants de détermination alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher la tête d'un monstre en face de lui.

Un monstre aux cheveux faits d'un nid de serpents roses.

Il fallait agir, et vite.

* * *

Hao n'était pas habituellement très rapide. Très peu de choses nécessitent qu'un dieu se dépêche; malheureusement, le destin était de celles-ci.

Heureusement, mère et fils s'étaient réfugiés près de la mer, derrière un tronc énorme arraché par une tempête colérique. Et les soldats à leurs trousses avaient eu l'intelligence de se rapprocher eux aussi de l'eau, préférant les traîtres galets aux broussailles épineuses. Folie des hommes.

Une vague immense, aussi imprévisible que dévastatrice, avala l'armée et ignora le tronc d'arbre et ses réfugiés. Puis l'eau se retira, révélant un sentier sablonneux s'enfonçant sous les arbres.

La mère, que son fils appelait du nom affectueux de Lili, comprit le message et entreprit de s'enfoncer dans les collines liquides. Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps avant d'atteindre une île protégée par de nombreux rochers. Mille fleurs aux parfums enchanteurs paraient ses abords, et une chaumière se dressait fièrement à l'abri des arbres.

Le dieu de l'eau avait ses affinités avec les sorcières en tous genres, et celle-ci ne différait pas. Datura Nau, qui avait eu la prudence de donner le faux nom de Nausicaa lorsque le héros Chocolove lui avait demandé, leva les yeux en voyant ses invités. Reconnaissant l'aura de son dieu, et peut-être déjà un peu éprise de la nouvelle héroïne sous son toit, elle les fit entrer, et Hao sut que cette partie du plan fonctionnerait.

Jamais Datura ne laisserait quiconque faire du mal à ses invités. De toute façon, l'île en elle-même savait se défendre des indésirables.

Maintenant il devait s'occuper d'une autre partie du plan, plus compliquée celle-là. Il ne l'avait pas imaginée tout de suite. Ce n'était qu'en regardant Lyserg avancer à tâtons dans son couloir sous-marin qu'il avait pu la concevoir. Il était beau, pour un mortel. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas verts. Ils étaient crevés et d'un blanc laiteux. Ils ne correspondaient pas à la vision.

Hao aurait pu embrasser le vieux roi de lui avoir fait un tel sacrifice.

* * *

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube effleuraient la porte de la grotte, trois silhouettes parurent. Anna et Pirika, plus grandes, et vêtues pour la chasse, embrassèrent leur sœur pour lui dire au revoir, et se fondirent dans les arbres qui marquaient le début de la forêt.

Tamao resta un instant dans la lumière, les bras serrés autour de son corps, avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Jeanne soupira. A cette distance, où Tamao n'était guère plus qu'une tête d'épingle, il n'y avait pas de risque pour elle, mais plus près, elle serait en danger. Malgré son envie de reparler à son ancienne prêtresse, Jeanne savait que s'approcher plus serait irresponsable.

Si elle avait pensé que son ancienne amie était heureuse, la déesse ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait pu tourner la page. Tamao restait mortelle, et à ce titre aussi passagère qu'une brise marine. Mais Jeanne se sentait responsable du tourment de sa protégée, et responsable aussi de la solitude languissante dans laquelle Tamao vivait désormais. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, dès que ses sœurs partaient chasser, la benjamine se mettait à errer le long de l'entrée. Elle n'osait pas pénétrer la forêt, et à peine venir toucher de ses pieds l'eau de la rivière qui passait tout près de son nouveau monde.

Il était évident aux yeux de la déesse que la mortelle s'ennuyait profondément, et peinait à accepter son destin. En conséquence, Jeanne ne se permettait pas de la laisser seule. Elle aidait toujours ses héros, certes, et veillait sur son temple; mais dès que ses obligations étaient remplies, elle revenait sur le bord de la falaise en face de la grotte et veillait, de loin, sur sa protégée.

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là. »

Habituellement, Jeanne n'aurait pas été surprise. Elle n'était pas le genre de déesse vers qui on pouvait s'avancer à pas de loups et faire bondir comme un lapin. Pourtant, sa garde devait s'être relâchée – ou alors le nectar lui manquait – parce qu'elle faillit bien sursauter. D'une volte, elle se retourna, et retroussa les lèvres en découvrant Hao.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, » siffla-t-elle, avec tout le venin des dieux insultés. Il avait outragé son temple et bravé son autorité. Malgré les mois – les années ? Le temps passait si vite, les mortels n'étaient que des brèves étincelles – la blessure ne s'était pas refermée.

Hao semblait pourtant tranquille. Lui aussi avait les yeux sur la grotte; cependant, devant l'aura violente de sa compagne divine, il s'en détourna.

« Cela ne te va pas. D'être aussi en colère, et aussi touchée, je veux dire. Tu devais savoir qu'elle serait mienne depuis le début. »

Le visage de Jeanne ne changea pas, noir comme les tempêtes de son père. Hao mima l'incompréhension.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas _regardé_ ? Je ne fais qu'accomplir son destin... »

Jeanne le gifla. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une gifle. Dans une gifle, il n'y avait pas de doigts recourbés, d'ongles suspicieusement longs comme les serres d'une chouette. La peau d'Hao se déchira facilement sous l'attaque. Puis, comme si cela n'avait pas été, la peau se referma.

« Tu n'avais pas voulu regarder, avoue. Si sentimentale... je te reconnais à peine.  
\- Tu ne « reconnais » rien, Hao. Nous ne sommes pas amis. Nous ne nous connaissons pas. »

Hao roula des yeux. « Tant de mauvaise foi. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais devenir aussi jalouse, et surtout pour une humaine. Il faut savoir être partageur...  
\- Très bien, » et le regard de Jeanne s'était encore assombri. « Dans ce cas là, partage donc ton Cyclope avec moi. Peyote, n'est-ce pas? J'ai envie de jouer à Casse-la-montagne-avec-un-crâne. »

Sa fureur ne fit que faire rire le dieu, rire qui s'émoussa pourtant rapidement quand il comprit qu'elle était sérieuse.

Le but de sa visite était en train de s'éloigner, cependant, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. Avec un léger soupir, Hao s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « Je ne parlais pas que de la partager avec moi. Je te la laisse bien volontiers. Mais cette configuration semble vouée à l'échec. Vous ne pouvez pas vous regarder sans vous blesser, et vous errez toutes les deux comme des âmes sans un sou pour le Passeur du Styx. Il faudrait peut-être songer à un mortel qui pourrait la contenter, Jeanne. »

Elle pensa d'abord qu'il plaisantait. Un mortel? Impossible. Elle le tuerait du premier regard. Mais il semblait sérieux. Il devait y avoir un piège.

« Tu as quelqu'un en tête, » devina-t-elle d'une voix atone.

« Tout à fait. C'est un demi-dieu, un héros qui est condamné à ne pas accomplir de hauts-faits. Il s'appelle Lyserg." »

Soudain, le regard de Jeanne changea.

Il y avait bien trop de mortels pour que les deux connaissent les destins de tous. Souvent, ils n'apprenaient que les destins des héros qu'ils avaient pris sous leur aile, ou celui de ceux qui devenaient les rivaux de leurs protégés, leurs alliés, leur perte.

Au nom de Lyserg, le voile de la destinée s'était déchiré devant les yeux de la déesse. Des images se précipitèrent, nombreuses, bigarrées, brutales.

Le fils de Mathilda et d'un mortelle enfermée dans une tour sombre. Jeté à l'océan dans un coffre flottant grâce à l'aide d'Hao. Revenu sur la terre ferme, obligé d'acheter la liberté de sa mère au prix de la tête de Tamao-la-Gorgone, dont la légende s'était déjà répandue, aussi vite que celle de son ancienne beauté l'avait été. Le héros armé d'un miroir tranchant la tête de son ancienne prêtresse.

Dans un mouvement de rage, la déesse repoussa Hao et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Alors c'est ça, » persifla-t-elle. « L'avoir prise une fois ne te suffit pas. Tu préfères qu'elle disparaisse plutôt que de me la laisser. » La violence de sa colère la surprenait elle-même, mais c'était bien là, bouillant et collant, comme de la mélasse, ou de la lave.

Hao cligna des yeux, sans sembler comprendre.

« Son destin, » expliqua Jeanne. « Tu dois le connaître, puisque tu l'as aidé. Ne joue pas l'innocent, ça ne te va vraiment pas. »

Le brun secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas? Ce qui était prévu a déjà été altéré. Il ne peut pas la tuer.  
\- En effet, il ne peut pas. Il aurait besoin de mon aide pour ça, » rappela la déesse de la guerre, les muscles raides d'être aussi tendus.

« Non, je te dis qu'il ne le peut pas. Son grand-père a déjà changé le destin en lui crevant les yeux. Ce n'était pas prévu, et à cause de ça il ne la tuera pas. Tu imagines un guerrier aveugle? »

Jeanne plissa les yeux, méfiante. « Il y a eu des héros aveugles. Tyrésias.  
\- Tyrésias était devin, pas guerrier. Et j'ai déjà pris la liberté de changer le destin un peu plus. Lilirara a été recueillie par Datura – tu sais, celle chez qui Chocolove est resté plusieurs années?  
\- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier, » siffla Jeanne, sans perdre de vue ce qui lui importait. « Et alors?  
\- Alors Lyserg n'a plus de raison de promettre la tête de Tamao à qui que ce soit. Au contraire, il aurait grandement besoin de son aide. Il est protégé des pouvoirs des Gorgones, désormais, et elles le protégeront de ses poursuivants. »

Jeanne ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Et puis, c'est dans ton intérêt d'accepter.  
\- Pardon? » Jeanne manqua de s'étouffer devant le culot qu'une telle phrase supposait. Dans son intérêt ? Il osait parler de _son intérêt_?

Hao sourit. « Tu m'as entendue. Je disais que c'était dans ton intérêt. Après tout, tu as toi aussi altéré le destin de Tamao. »

Le miroir de la vision revint à Jeanne. Elle n'était pas censée en protéger Tamao...

« Est-ce que c'est du chantage? » Sa voix était devenue glacée. Hao roula des yeux.

« Je ne fais que te proposer de garder ce chaos limité à deux destins, au lieu de déclencher des ricochets en cascade. Si ça ne te plaît pas, Lyserg sera rattrapé par les hommes de son grand-père, et peut-être qu'il promettra la tête de Tamao pour obtenir sa liberté. Peut-être qu'un dieu moins bien intentionné ou moins affecté que toi l'aidera, malgré ta... générosité. Comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge, il a envie d'aventure. Que ce soit auprès d'elle ou malgré elle, il l'aura. Le destin les liait tous les deux, même altéré il continue de lier leurs noms –  
\- Est-ce que tu le savais ? »

La voix de Jeanne était comme du verre rayé. Dangereuse.

« Est-ce que tu savais ce que tu déclenchais en choisissant Tamao comme conquête ? »

Hao lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. S'en souciait-il même ? Ils étaient des dieux, après tout. La morale des hommes, s'ils étaient capables de la concevoir, ne les concernait que s'ils le voulaient bien. Ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu ignorer ce qui arriverait ?

« Tu sais comme c'est, de l'eau, » dit-il finalement. « Fluide et mouvante, sans forme propre. Ma mémoire ne vaut pas celle de Marco, sans parler de celle de Ren ou de la tienne. »

Jeanne secoua la tête, à demi dégoûtée. Il ne servait à rien d'en parler avec lui. Et pourtant… Pourtant il avait raison sur un point. Elle savait bien qu'avec ou sans elle, quelque chose allait arriver. Si ce n'était pas Lyserg, un autre héros se mettrait sur la piste des Gorgones monstrueuses. Au moins, si elle avait quelqu'un à son côté quand ses sœurs étaient absentes, elle serait peut-être plus heureuse...

"Allons voir ce Lyserg," finit-elle par dire, et Hao lui fit la gentillesse de ne pas sourire.

* * *

Lyserg sentit son bâton heurter un caillou dur. Manquant de trébucher, le jeune homme se retint in extremis, et s'immobilisa un instant.

Pendant l'après-midi, il avait marché le long de la plage de l'île de Datura. Il la connaissait bien désormais, si bien qu'il aurait presque pu en dessiner chaque relief. Ce caillou-là n'aurait pas dû être. La consistance même du sol avait changé : il était désormais sur des longues plaques dures qui rendaient un son mat et non plus du sable.

« Mère ? Datura ? »

Pas de réponse.

Retenant sa nervosité, le héros reprit son chemin, faisant bien attention à tester le sol en face de lui. Bientôt il atteignit une paroi rocheuse. Sa mère ne lui avait parlé d'aucun relief de ce genre sur l'île où le dieu les avait emmenés.

Il avait donc changé d'endroit. Et comme il n'avait pas pu traverser la mer sans s'en rendre compte, c'était qu'un autre dieu l'avait déplacé. Ou le même, peut-être. Mais il n'avait eu aucun indice sur l'identité du responsable. Comment savoir alors s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose ? Peut-être qu'il était à quelques mètres du palais de son grand-père. Ou peut-être pas.

Nerveux, Lyserg posa sa main sur la roche et suivit la paroi. Bientôt celle-ci sembla s'affaisser, s'ouvrant sur ce qui semblait être un trou. Les contours en étaient rugueux, irréguliers : il devait s'agir d'une grotte.

Qu'y trouverait-il, bête sauvage ou trésor fou ? Il n'avait pour se défendre que son bâton de berger. Il était fait dans un bois très dur, certes, et Lyserg avait appris à s'en servir pour se défendre. S'il entendait un grognement, décida-t-il, il chargerait en sa direction et frapperait de toutes ses forces. Si, au contraire, il trouvait un trésor… Alors il faudrait aller chercher sa mère, ou remplir ses poches avant de repartir trouver l'île de Datura. De l'or les rendrait autonomes, leur offrirait une sécurité : il n'aurait plus l'impression d'être un danger et une charge pour Lilirara. Elle ne le laissait dire ni l'un ni l'autre, mais il savait ce qu'il en était. Son grand-père ne lâcherait pas prise, à moins qu'un dieu ne se présente directement devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

Décidé désormais, Lyserg fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la grotte. Une étrange odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, et pourtant il en salivait d'avance. De la viande cuisait, il en était sûr.

Cela écartait la thèse de la bête sauvage. Par contre, cela signifiait qu'il y avait des gardiens devant son trésor. Il raffermit sa prise sur son bâton.

Puis il l'entendit. Un cri étouffé, suivi du bruit d'une casserole heurtant le sol. Surpris, il se figea.

Du noir qui l'entourait, une voix surgit, faible, timide : « Q-qui que vous soyez, je vous en prie, allez-vous-en. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Lyserg ne bougea pas. Il s'attendait à un défi, son destin de héros… pas à cette voix apeurée, qui continuait : « Je ne vous vois pas bien dans le noir mais je vous en prie. Vous êtes en grand danger. Allez-vous-en. »

Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle voix. L'accent lui était inconnu. Il ne ressemblait ni à celui de sa mère ni à celui de Datura; il faisait chanter ses mots comme des perles de verre. Ce n'était pas la voix du monstre qu'il cherchait à combattre, loin de là.

Il parvint finalement à faire fonctionner sa langue de nouveau. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien, madame ? Peut-être que je peux vous aider. »

Il y eut un silence surpris. « Je… je ne crois pas. Allez-vous-en. »

Sans réfléchir, l'aveugle fit au contraire quelques pas en avant, faisant crier de nouveau son interlocutrice.

« Monsieur ! Je –  
\- Lyserg. Je m'appelle Lyserg, » la coupa-t-il, avançant sa main dans le vide. « Je ne veux que vous aider. Vous avez l'air d'avoir peur de quelque chose. Quelqu'un vous retient-il ici? »

Dans l'ombre, il l'entendit bouger, sans pouvoir déterminer où elle était. Mais quelque chose d'autre signalait sa présence, quelque chose qui sifflait. Un serpent?

« Madame, » reprit-il en faisant un pas de plus, la main tendue. Mais à cet instant, quelque chose de rond et lourd le heurta en pleine poitrine. Déséquilibré, l'aveugle tomba en arrière. Sa propre arme lui échappa des mains et disparut de son champ de perception, le laissant sans défense.

Tamao, les mains crispées autour de sa poêle vide, se permit enfin de rouvrir les yeux. Elle tremblait, et les serpents sur sa tête se pressaient pour garder l'attaquant en vue. Mais la vision du jeune homme – si jeune, il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, à peu près – par terre, le visage tordu en une grimace de douleur, la désarma. Il était d'une beauté certaine, avec ses cheveux longs éparpillés autour de lui, son cou gracile, ses mains fines, peut-être habituées au luth. Seuls ses yeux, pour l'instant clos, détonnaient dans cette apparence de suiveur d'Apollon : la peau décolorée, comme peinte en blanc et rosâtre, interpellait l'observateur, le forçait à suivre les lignes d'anciennes cicatrices. Il ne se relevait pas; l'idée de le frapper de nouveau lui retourna l'estomac. Aussi silencieusement qu'elle put, elle calma ses serpents, les fit redevenir cheveux inertes. Se retournant, la mortelle croisa les bras, attendit que sa voix se calmât, et prit la parole: « Monsieur, partez maintenant. » Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, si? Jusque-là, ils avaient eu de la chance : mais leurs regards finiraient par se croiser, et alors elle ne pourrait pas se pardonner d'avoir tué un garçon si visiblement... gentil.

Il y eut un silence alors que le garçon se rasseyait et semblait chercher autour de lui. « J-je suis désolé, » finit-il par dire, « j'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai fait tomber mon bâton et je ne le trouve plus... »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle le voyait bien, elle, ce bâton qui avait roulé jusqu'à la paroi de la grotte.

« C'est que je suis aveugle, » ajouta l'inconnu qui avait dit s'appeler Lyserg. Tamao cligna des yeux. Aveugle? Comment était-il parvenu jusqu'à la grotte sans rien voir? Elle n'en connaissait pas les environs par cœur, mais tous les accès étaient à flanc de montagne, le long de ravins, à travers des sous-bois sombres et traîtres. Pour arriver en un morceau jusque-là, il aurait fallu une chance incroyable... ou de l'aide.

Se retournant, elle le regarda de nouveau. « Vous ne... voyez rien, » demanda-t-elle, comme pour obtenir une confirmation. « Pourquoi venir ici? »

Il eut un sourire d'excuse. « Je crois m'être perdu. Vous aviez l'air terrifiée, et j'ai entendu un serpent, alors j'ai voulu vous aider... je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Ce n'était pas un serpent, » le coupa-t-elle avec empressement. Regardant autour d'elle, elle chercha une excuse. « C-c'était... ma théière.

\- Ah. » Il rougissait. « Je suis désolé...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, » et elle se trouvait à vraiment penser que ce n'était pas grave. D'un pas assuré, elle alla chercher le bâton, revint vers lui, et lui prit une main. « C'est moi qui n'aurais pas dû vous montrer tant d'hostilité. Et si vous restiez pour manger, au moins ce soir? J'aurais besoin d'aide pour... Euh… »

Il eut la grâce d'ignorer son hésitation. « Je peux couper les légumes! Ou surveiller la théière.

\- Parfait, » et Tamao se prit à sourire. « Parce que j'ai renversé ma casserole, donc je dois recommencer... »

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura la Première Voix.

« Ceci n'était pas censé arriver, » confirma la Deuxième.

« C'est encore à cause de ces deux voyous de dieux, » souffla la Dernière, son ton empreint d'agacement.

Dans les profondeurs d'une montagne immaculée, ou peut-être au cœur d'une forteresse de nuages, trois sœurs tissaient la toile infinie de l'histoire éternelle. La tapisserie gigantesque chantait par ses bleus et ses rouges les exploits de héros innombrables, imaginés et soigneusement choisis par les trois voix.

Seulement voilà : quelque chose avait changé. Le motif sélectionné venait de s'altérer sous leurs yeux. Le fil de la Gorgone mortelle, qui aurait dû être coupé court, brillait vivement entre les doigts de la Dernière Voix, et refusait de casser. A la place, la Seconde Voix se sentait l'envie de la réintégrer dans la tapisserie. Le fil du héros censé la tuer ne cessait d'échapper à ses doigts, préférant s'enrouler autour de la vie de la mortelle jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'une seule tresse bicolore, encerclée par les fils dorés qui désignaient les deux dieux à l'origine de ce changement.

Kino fit claquer ses ciseaux avec une moue dédaigneuse. Être privée de sa proie légitime était un affront qu'elle ne savait supporter. Elle avait bien envie d'essayer son arme sur les deux arrogants fils d'or, mais elle savait qu'ils ne casseraient pas. Les Immortels étaient hors de sa portée, toujours.

Seyram avait la tête penchée vers l'océan des fils, une expression rêveuse au visage. Elle sentait que bientôt, il faudrait qu'elle ajoute un nouveau fil entre ceux des deux héros, un fil qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui n'était pas prévu. Elle n'aimait pas l'imprévu. Instinctivement, elle eut envie de tirer sur les fils dorés, elle aussi. Arrogants petits dieux, qui se pensaient au-dessus des règles mises en place spécifiquement pour les limiter.

« J'ai une idée, » fit Sâti d'une voix douce. Elle aussi était agacée, irritée par ce bonheur insolent, cette fortune contrariée. Pour se calmer, elle s'était occupée d'autres fils, d'autres intrigues le long de l'immense tapisserie de la vie. Maintenant, elle revenait vers le nœud que formaient les héros et les dieux qui s'étaient mêlés de leur histoire.

D'une aiguille experte, elle attrapa les deux fils dorés et les emmêla en une torsade serrée sur plusieurs centimètres. Combien de jours, de mois, d'années avant qu'ils puissent se démêler l'un de l'autre ?

Un sourire satisfait s'étendit de Sâti à Kino. Seyram, qui ne souriait jamais, se contenta de hocher la tête. Bien fait.

Les fils de Tamao et Lyserg, anonymes dans le labyrinthe coloré, continuaient de briller.


End file.
